


Not sure what the title will be but it will be something. And it will be cool.

by Morkez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate universe- Tattoo/flower shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morkez/pseuds/Morkez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a trial run to see if you guys like it. John works at a tattoo parlor and Dave works at a flower shop.<br/>Inspired by this: http://wolfpainters.tumblr.com/post/109174564934/bonus-y-must-you-ruin-the-mood-jade-original</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not sure what the title will be but it will be something. And it will be cool.

Your linework is beautiful. Most of your customers are very satisfied with your work. Especially since your work is permanent.  
Oh yeah. You forgot to mention that your name is John Egbert, and you are a tattoo artist.  
At the moment, you are working on a spider design. It looks to be biting into your living canvas, and that's what she wanted. She told you she was getting it for her 'best enemy,' oddly. But it's not in you to judge.  
Once the linework is completed, you tell her to sit up and take a 30 minute break. As she goes to the bathroom, you grab your sketchbook and pencil.  
"Working on a new design?" Rose asked.  
Rose Lalonde was your coworker, and head manager. Short blonde bob framed her thin face, a Cthulhu tattoo peaking out of a long sleeve low cut purple top.  
"Yeah. I was thinking about getting... Not sure, maybe a salamander on my neck." You inform, getting out your cigarettes. "Let the canvas rest, then color."  
She nods. "Well, go. Don't want you taking longer than necessary." She pushes you out the door.  
You take a moment to light your cigarette before you start drawing out simple sketches. You don't know exactly what you want yet. All you know is that you want a salamander.  
You hear a doorbell ring and glance over, seeing a blond with a bouquet of flowers. You don't know why somebody decided to open a flower shop right next to Rose's tattoo place, but it always smells nice when you step outside.  
You're not really paying attention to him as he sets up some more flowers for their display, but he does seem to just... Stand there for a bit. When you look over, he quickly turns his head away from you.  
Wait... Was he staring at you? Crap, now your face is warm.  
You go back to sketching out more salamanders, tapping the ashes off your cigarette, when a tap is on your shoulder. You look back to the blonde who's staring... Lava eyes looking at you. On top of his head are a pair of aviators.  
You slip the pencil behind your ear and pull the cigarette out of your mouth and between your fingers.  
"Yeah?" You smile.  
"Hey," his voice is a little raspy before he clears it. "Hey, I just wanted to say that I like your tattoos." He says, motioning to the sleeve on your right arm.  
You bring up your arm and smile. "Thanks. I designed them myself."  
"Really? They're pretty sweet." He scratches the back of his head.  
"Thanks... Do you have any?"  
"Nah. Haven't decided on what I would want." He admits, playing with the stems on the bouquet.  
"Oh. Alright. I bet you want your first tattoo to be special, right?"  
He nods. "Yeah. Maybe some... Text? Or a record."  
"How about a record with text on it, circling the record." You throw out.  
"Sounds cool. Maybe." He slowly pulls a red rose out and hands it to you. "Maybe you can do it? I've seen your work, and it's amazing."  
You smile, taking the rose and twirling it in your fingers. "Yeah. I'd be happy to-"  
A slam on the window revealed a young girl, long black hair and green eyes behind round glasses. She held a sign up, reading 'smoking kills!' You know it's directed at you.  
"Jade, no." Dave sighs. "I should get back inside, otherwise she might throw a fit." He took a step back towards the door."  
"Yeah. I have to finish a tattoo myself." You inform, putting out your cigarette and throwing it away.  
"So I'll see you later...."  
"John."  
"John. I'll see you later."  
"And you too....."  
"Dave."  
"Dave."  
He steps back inside the flower shop, and you in the tattoo place. Rose doesn't say a word, but you know she's curious.  
"I'll tell you after I finish Terezi's tattoo."  
"I'll hold you to that."  
You sit down at your place, your live canvas on her stomach again. The rose is on your right ear the rest of your shift.


End file.
